


【欺诈游戏丨横谷x秋山】支配

by YingLongChi



Category: Liar Game, 欺诈游戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingLongChi/pseuds/YingLongChi
Summary: 警告：横谷宪彦x秋山深一，本文为高尺度色文，未成年以及不接受该类同性同人文者请避免阅读。本文人设遵循漫画，剧情原型为剧版伊甸园游戏，参赛者之一利用秋山保护小直的那一票设计将他驱逐出局，秋山在房间中看见了来跟他谈条件的横谷。
Relationships: 横谷宪彦x秋山深一
Kudos: 12





	【欺诈游戏丨横谷x秋山】支配

-

秋山跟随黑衣人们走出赛场。

他出局了，走出游戏会场大厅的那扇门时他仍在想，他不该如此大意。但这是针对他设下的死局，对手很阴险，那个背叛者显然早就看出了他对神崎直的回护，猜到他必然会为了给小直加上一道保险而与她投出相同的红色苹果，于是利用小直的善良来布下了陷阱。

他给小直留下了提示，依旧无法去除那份萦绕心头的担忧。小直认为欺诈游戏考验人们的正直和善良，只要每个人都愿意付出信任，游戏的所有难关不攻而破，但偏偏，让一群饱尝背叛的人得到和付出信任难上加难。

一切都逃不开利益二字，多少人愿意为它埋葬心中的善意？又有多少人因它受人欺骗，将信任和单纯当作弱小和原罪？

秋山不愿再想了，这里是欺诈游戏的主场，四周都是主办方的人，而小直还在游戏之中，他只能将思考的重心放到更为迫切的事情上。伊甸园游戏的规则是欠债五亿以上便出局，“除非偿还债务”，也就是说他还有机会回到游戏中去。他现在欠债十三亿，听上去这是个高得可怕的数额，但在游戏中也不过是个数字罢了。

机会从哪里来？主办方会怎么处置他？

秋山跟随黑衣人们行过漫长的走廊，心中并无恐惧。即使欺诈游戏曾说他们“有绝对的手段让欠债者还完债款”并通过向他们暗示手段的残酷性来引起他们的敬畏，在参赛者们之中也有过恐慌的传言，说这样的手段包括人口贩卖和器官买卖……

听上去的确是欺诈游戏做得出来的事，不过，秋山无声地笑了笑。十三亿这个数字太大了不是吗？光凭人的身体可凑不出这么多钱，哪怕将价值压迫到极限，人类身体所值的价格也远远没有人们想象的那么高。

人类的价值往往在别的地方。只要主办方与秋山交涉，无论话题是钱还是别的什么，他总有机会的。

他们并未离开会场。黑衣人将秋山带至建筑的另一边，回身让出了走廊尽头的那扇门，示意他进入。秋山心中的把握又加深了几分，离游戏场地不远再好不过，如果他能在加下来的会面中说服主办方贷款给他，他立刻就能重新加入游戏。

但等他推门见到房间内的那个人，他就意识到，事情会变得更加简单。

——那个坐在沙发上等待他的人，名为横谷宪彦。

横谷微笑着看着他推门而入，房间侧面的墙上屏幕正在直播游戏情况，他把玩着手中的宠物老鼠，对秋山的到来释放出幸灾乐祸的热情：“又见面了，秋山。”

他们的上一次见面也不是多愉快的事，对于横谷来说更是如此。他又一次输给了秋山，不仅没能一雪前耻，还被秋山骗去了几亿支票。那些钱对他来说不算什么，但疏忽大意的耻辱以及败给秋山的愤怒并不会随时间淡去。

“不过是十三亿罢了，我可以借给你。”横谷说，抬手掀起身侧的那块布，露出其下整整齐齐码好的大摞现金。

雪中送炭可解燃眉之急，横谷的出现正是时候。聪明人之间的对话可以避免很多无用的试探，而身为势均力敌的对手，他们更是在游戏中培养出了某种深刻的默契——当然不是朋友的默契，而是敌人的，敌人们往往比朋友更为了解对方。

当下的情形再清楚不过了，甚至不用秋山多费口舌，横谷已经为他备好了筹码。但横谷显然有别的条件等着他，秋山仍站在门口，他看了看那些现金，目光移到横谷脸上，等待他的后文。

横谷比秋山更早来到会场，他与游戏方达成协议，得到了旁观游戏的资格。身为欺诈游戏中的佼佼者，横谷的确拥有一些特权，他对秋山的敌意和关注得到了游戏方的默许，再或者说，游戏方乐见其成，毕竟强力的对手会使游戏过程更为有趣。

横谷从监视器里目睹了游戏的进展，在秋山出局之时，他几乎笑得直不起腰。好在，他有备而来，这让他得到了一个机会，一个能让他利用的绝佳机会。

“很简单，五十亿。”横谷说，阴柔的脸上带着若有若无的笑意，“回到游戏，赢得胜利，将五十亿奖金交给我。”

秋山毫不意外，显然已经猜到了他的要求。

这当然不会是善意的赠予，更不是惺惺相惜的助力，横谷的援手送来了他急需的资金，正是看中了其后巨大的利益。

横谷将十三亿筹码下在他最优秀的对手身上，只待秋山胜利，他便净赚三十七亿——完美的生意。如果秋山输了，那么他就会成为秋山的债主，即使他认为这件事不太可能，但……那样的未来也会十分有趣。

想想吧，那可是秋山深一，横谷宪彦从未遇到过比他更优秀的对手，除了那个女人之外他毫无弱点，这是一场高胜率的赌博，奖品足够丰厚。甚至就算是秋山输了，他也不过是用区区十三亿换来了秋山深一的把柄，他甚至很好奇，那时候秋山深一又能否受他支配呢。

利益最大化的谈判往往源于自身的绝对优势，或者对方的绝对劣势。横谷并不担心秋山会拒绝，而实际上，谈判过程与横谷预料的相差不大。

秋山答应了，正如横谷所料，秋山并不在乎那些高额的债款，但他想要回到游戏中去，而横谷带来的现金是当下唯一的门票。

秋山利落地答应了条件，最后看了一眼屏幕中的情况后转身就走，游戏时间分秒必夺，他并不打算与横谷多作寒暄，但横谷叫住了他。

横谷说：“我还有一个条件。”

秋山顿住身形，转身看向横谷，在他的眼中看见不怀好意的打量。

“你还想要什么？最好快点说完。”秋山干脆靠在门边，过长的刘海让他看起来甚至有点懒散，比起一个被人设计出局的输家，他更像个在游戏暂停时等待着继续的玩家，“要是回去太晚，我赢不了，你的钱就讨不回来了。”

横谷悠闲地坐在沙发上，持续着他的打量。成为对手之后他经常观察秋山，这位劲敌在游戏中往往不会像他一样立刻露出锋芒，而是低调地待在人群之后，就像现在那样，随便找个地方坐下或者倚靠着，目光低垂着藏在发丝之间，看起来温和无害。

但一到关键时刻，秋山会立刻从人群中站出来，他的声音就像他本人一样清爽干净，只要出声便能破开那些慌乱恐惧的哀嚎，让他们安静下来。他总能用三言两语就将自己置于所有人视线的中心，让那些蠢货情不自禁地倾听他说出的信息，将他当作主宰局势的救星或者恶魔。

横谷擅于利用规则和人心支配他人，而秋山擅于看破规则和人心的漏洞加以利用，说到底，他们不过是相似的人罢了——即使这其中有微妙的不同。

横谷玩味地笑起来，五十亿不够，机会难得，他还没有将利益最大化。

秋山从横谷的眼神中得到了某种预感，他略微皱了皱眉，没有退让地直视横谷。

“不用着急，反正在下次投票之前你也不能进入游戏。”横谷眯眼微笑，用温柔得令人背脊发寒的语调给出了答案，“我的条件是，在距离下次投票的剩余时间里，你要任我支配。”

他略微顿了顿，欣赏着秋山的表情变化，“时间有限，我只给你十秒钟考虑时间，十秒钟后协议作废，我一分钱也不会借给你。那么计时开始，十……”

秋山的目光沉了下去，短暂的讶异之后，他已经意识到“支配”会意味着什么，横谷在他身上逡巡的目光太露骨了，如果他答应，那么等待着他的很可能是——

倒计时不过是横谷惯于用来逼迫他人妥协的伎俩，但不可否认的是，这个方法的确有效。在紧迫的时限里，人们很难冷静地思考，但秋山很快分清了其中的分量，他知道自己别无选择。

在横谷倒数到第五秒时，秋山说：“我答应。”

后面的事情顺理成章。

他们在房间内做爱，头顶上是昏暗的灯光，伊甸园游戏直播的声音充斥着整个房间，明明暗暗的光影打在那些码得整整齐齐的现金上，屏幕中偶尔出现各个参赛者的特写，在看到小直的脸时秋山偏过了头，仿佛在避开她的目光。

不过比起“做爱”，或许将这场性事称为“性交”才更加合适，因为它除了支配二字外别无它物。没有暴力，也没有语言羞辱，除开性欲之外，横谷更像是在满足自己的另一些欲望，它就像一场仪式性质的游戏，横谷在通过它获取某种证明，以及精神上的快感。

秋山并不主动取悦也没有抗拒，他答应的条件包括顺从，开始时支配者命令他“过来”，他就安静地走了过去。

之后横谷慢慢地解开了他的扣子，像把玩他的那些小宠物一样抚摸他，这让秋山感到生理性的不适，但横谷享受这个过程，这个支配者在游戏中耐心十足。

再之后横谷命令秋山对着那张靠墙的桌子弯腰，允许他将手肘放在桌面上借力。他站在秋山的身后，一只手按压秋山的后颈示意俯得再低一些，另一只手从秋山的双腿之间往前探，把玩那只垂软的阴茎，由此享受掌控感。

秋山的反应不大，但他的身体绷得很紧，跟横谷猜测的一样，擅长演戏的人往往很擅长控制身体隐藏情绪，“剥离”需要更多技巧性的操作。

横谷借着安全套的润滑后入了秋山，那条从未遭受如此对待的甬道过于紧窄，这给秋山带来了巨大的痛苦，他的全身都在随之颤抖，但秋山并未发出痛呼，只有愈发急促的呼吸昭示着他正经受折磨。

横谷在紧缩颤抖的肠道中保持不动，等待秋山自行适应。他用双手揉掐秋山的腰背和臀部，借此讽刺秋山剧烈的颤抖和失控的呼吸。

后面没什么特别的，他操了秋山深一，跟他们之间高潮迭起的游戏比起来这个过程简直不值一提。

在整个过程中秋山都保持着用手肘支撑上半身的动作，他浑身赤裸，以手肘和被横谷固定的股部为支点，腰腹下塌成一条好看的弧线。双腿只能勉强站立，在最后那几分钟他的大腿颤抖得像是快要脱力跪下去了。

好在横谷在那之前结束了这场性交。

比起承受者，横谷当然要轻松得多，他就站在秋山的身后，只需要不断顶胯收胯就能让自己的阴茎在秋山的身体里作活塞运动，囊袋打在秋山的会阴处发出肉体拍击声，这声音即使混杂在直播的交谈声之中也十分明显，横谷甚至会在听到小直的声音时发笑，因为那时候秋山的身体总会崩得更紧，被操开的甬道重新绞缩着，用力地吸紧他的阴茎。

他还穿得衣冠楚楚，只是解开了裤链，好似在公共便池小解，只不过便池变成了一个可供泄欲的玩具。这才是真正的支配，横谷冷笑着想，秋山曾试图证明他的方式是错的，可现在呢？沦为被支配者的现在，秋山是否会意识到曾经的可笑？

最后他用力地撞击着秋山，在秋山脱力时他将秋山按在那张桌子上，将阴茎插入最深处，直接射在了里面。他们的交合处紧密地贴合，即使有安全套的存在，秋山也能清楚地意识到横谷正发泄在他的身体深处。

横谷发出一声满足的喟叹，退后一步，阴茎从秋山身体里拔出来时发出轻微的水声，他又一次探手握住了秋山的阴茎。它流了不少水，射过几次，一塌糊涂地垂在腿间。

秋山趴在桌面上住不住地喘息，发丝被汗水打湿，凌乱地贴在面颊上，他任由横谷揉捏着它，将那些湿漉漉的液体抹匀。

横谷取下了那只装着精液的安全套，随手在末端打了个结，然后将它揉成一团，从那个翕合着的小口里塞了进去。秋山发出了一声短促的呻吟，很快重新把耻辱感掩藏，这太突然了，他知道横谷乐于在他身上享受支配的快感，但他从未想到对方会无耻到用这种方式来羞辱他。

横谷用手指将那一小袋精液送的更深，然后抽出手指拍了拍秋山的股部，让那个色泽鲜艳的小口收缩起来留住了里面的东西，以此结束交易。

“辛苦了。”支配者愉悦地将那双狭长的眼睛眯起来，露出一个虚伪的笑容，一边将手上残余的液体抹在秋山赤裸的背部，恶意几乎要从话语中凝出黑色的毒汁。

“好好努力吧，秋山，‘带上我的那份一起’——我很期待在屏幕前欣赏你的胜利。”

END


End file.
